Crucified
"Crucified" by Army Of Lovers ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4 ''and Just Dance Now.'' Background The background appears to be either inside a manor or castle. The wallpapers are red and there's marblefloor. Also, candles on the wall and four paintings. It appears that the dancers actually are just characters in these paintings. Sometimes the background changes to some room that might be a ballroom. There's still candles on the walls but now there's four tall windows. The outside of the windows sometimes changes colours and light up the room, but also displays different types of weathers, like thunderstorms and rain. Dancers The dancers wear are in a very classy state of fashion. 'P1' *Her hair is almost like Ms. Frankenstein's, but it is red and pink like her dress *A red and pink dress *Red socks and mask *Black ribbons around her neck and left hand *Black shoes. 'P2' *Blond hair *A black and red costume with a pink shirt underneath *Cherry red glasses *A pair of black shoes 'P3' *A very classic hairstyle *A yellow blouse with a black and white striped corset over it *Yellow bloomers *A black "skirt" *Black high-heels 'P4' *Brown hair *An orange open blouse *Orange leggings as well and pink pants *Black high-heels *A pink flower in his hair *A red masquerade mask Crucifiedquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Crucifiedquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Crucifiedquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Crucifiedquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Gold Moves There are two Gold Moves for each of the coaches, all of which are the same: All: 'Lunge forward and shake your arms. ''Note that this is done in the following waves: * 'Wave 1: '''The first set of Gold Moves are done with the P1 and P3, before moving on to P2 and P4. * '''Wave 2: '''The second set of Gold Moves are done from left-to-right, starting with P1. CrucifiedQUATGM1(P13).png|Gold Move 1 (for P1 and P3) CrucifiedQUATGM1(P24).png|Gold Move 1 (for P2 and P4) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (for P1) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P2).png|Gold Move 2 (for P2) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P3).png|Gold Move 2 (for P3) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P4).png|Gold Move 2 (for P4) Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup ''Crucified ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U and PS3. Dancers ''(No repeats) *''Love You Like a Love Song'' (cameo) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Firework'' *''Hot N Cold'' * ''Ring My Bell'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Maneater'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)]] *[[Funkytown|''Funkytown]] Appearances in Mashups Crucified appears in the following Mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' '''(Quatro) Trivia * The player can see P2 almost tripping over his feet on the first chorus. *In the song's Mashup, Love You Like A Love Song ''is only used as an intro. No moves are counted for her. Also, when ''Sympathy For The Devil appears she appears with fire around her, making it look like she's burning the former. * In this song's Mashup, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) pictogram color is changed from black to brown. *This song's Mashup is the only Mashup on Just Dance 4 to not have light blue lyrics. *P3 is similar to the dancer from'' Applause. * P4 seems to be the leader among the four dancers, guiding the other three around and apparently showing them some moves. * In [[You're On My Mind|''You're On My Mind]], the dancers perform a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with ''#thatPOWER'''' ''and Hey Boy Hey Girl in Dynamite's mashup. *P2 is the only of the four coaches to not have an avatar in any game. Gallery crucifiedquat_cover@2x.jpg crucifiedquat.jpg|Crucified crucifiedjd4.jpg Crucifiedavatar1.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Crucifiedavatar3.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Crucifiedavatar4.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 73.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 71.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 72.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 Avatar crucifiedpictos.png|Pictograms Crucifiedinactive.png Crucifiedactive.png CrucifiedBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Videos Army_Of_Lovers_-_Crucified_(Official_Video) Just Dance 4 - Crucified - 5* Stars Crucified - Mashup Just Dance 4 Crucified_-_Just_Dance_Now_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:90's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Pop Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Shirley Henault Category:Laura Ferretti